Konoha High
by triciaannesalazar1
Summary: A compilation of short stories about life, love, and conflict, from what I've gathered throughout my years. Enjoy
1. Chapter 1

**Konoha High**

**Story 1**

It's the start of freshman year of high school, the time where insecurity is at its peak.

'I'm so fucking jealous of you,' Hinata says to herself as she sees Ino Yamanaka. A full-breasted woman with blonde locks walks into Homeroom. She's dressed less than appropriately, with a see-through top and short shorts. Puberty has treated her well, and she's using every ounce of it. Naturally, she's also one of the most popular ones.

Being pretty does have its perks. It gives one the most outstanding confidence. Ino takes her seat and looks at the shy girl next to her and starts conversing with her. Why?

Because she doesn't find her as competition. Why would you want to talk or befriend with someone who intimidates you? It's a lot easier if you're the person of higher power, isn't it?

"Hey lady," Ino says to Hyuga with oozing grandeur. She's fully aware she has the crowd's attention. "Oh my God I love your body. Having a small frame is extremely feminine."

The class is silent, listening to the sound of Ino's well-articulated voice. Naturally, the poor girl becomes uncomfortable.

"T-th-thank you," Hinata responds meekly, in a low voice. Being an introverted girl, she hates attention and secretly wants her to shut up. Ino is her opposite, but she likes Ino because of how outgoing she is. Ino's that kind of person who you'd call an Eternal Ingenue, a person with amazing charisma. They attract _everyone_.

Ino takes a sip on her steel thermos, waiting for the period to be over. "Yo I'm thirsty let me have some of that," says Sasuke, the raven-haired boy with messy hair. Sasuke's the male version of Ino. He's one of the most popular, most wanted boys at school.

"Uh.. You won't like it, it's pretty gross," she says with a smile.

"Why? What's in it?" Sasuke walks over and smells the thermos.

"Water and lemon and cayenne pepper. A diet I'm doing." Interested, he takes a sip.

"Not bad."

Hinata looks at her disappointingly, because she sees an amazing-looking girl before her. A girl she wants to imitate.

_Ino's a beautiful girl.  
But body means_ _everything, period.  
The 135 lb, 5'2 blonde girl comes home after school and stares at herself in the mirror.  
"I'm so fat."_


	2. Naruto's Thoughts

**Konoha High**

Story 2: Naruto's Thoughts

_I see this girl in one of my classes. Her name is Hinata._

_She stands out because she speaks to the professor about her schedule every time before class starts. _

_She's so exotic. Quiet. The only time she speaks is when she knows an answer the class doesn't. _

_And, how she has the cutest laugh in the world! It's funny because she has that certain little noise between every gasp of air she breathes in._

_She's different from any other girl._

_I notice her every second she's in that class with me- every move she makes, every facial expression, every little habit she has. _

_God, she has a funny little habit of playing with her lips when she's bored. In my eyes, she's perfect. _

_I already know she's perfect. Today we had an activity and got paired in the same group. _

_Our group was in a circle; we sat directly across from each other. _

_I kept looking at her. _

_Never have I seen her close like this. God, she's beautiful._

_I argue the professor's words in hopes to get her attention. _

_Anything to get her attention. _

_I look at her, but she doesn't look at me back. _

_She doesn't see me. _

_She doesn't see me._


	3. The Brothers

**Konoha High**

Story 3: The Brothers

"Son, I need you to be the vice-president of my company," Itachi's father said with overwhelming authority. His presence intimidated everyone around him.

The older brother took a second to gather his composure, his thoughts.  
_Why woudl I want to help you run your fucking company?_  
Itachi didn't dare show his emotions. He kept intense eye contact with the large man before him.  
The air in the room was stiff, almost suffocating.

In the two seconds he had to respond, Itachi logically reasoned out all the possibilities for the two options he had.

He responded professionally, "Thank you, but I don't want it." Immediately, he feared for his life.  
His father struck him in his face hard enough to make his mouth bleed.

"This isn't a choice."

Itachi looked back at his younger brother, absolutely mortified.  
Sasuke watched from afar, jaw dropped and eyes watery.  
The younger brother wanted to say something, anything.  
No words came out.  
He wouldn't dare go against his father. He was too scared, and too young, to do anything.

Itachi said to his brother, "Sasuke, go to your room."

The two brothers were robbed of their childhood.  
That, and they were robbed of the idea of marriage.  
Why the fuck would a man want to get married to a slut who would take his money once they get divorced?

Their father ran a million dollar company, and half of that money was taken away from him, stolen by his ex-wife.

Under law, the two brothers came to see their mother every weekend. Unfortunately, their mother spent 95% of the money on herself.  
They would be devoid of food with her, always hungry. She was the definition of a failed mother.

Their dad wasn't very different. Running a company and having many people work under him made his work, his life. He only went home to sleep and feed his children. He had no time for leisure.  
He was always so busy.

This led the two brothers to have an unbreakable bond.  
All they had was each other.

Sasuke pressed his ear against the door as tears streamed down his face.  
Sasuke's cries were soft, and he tried to hold them in.  
Why gather attention at this time?

"IF YOU JUST SPENT ONE FUCKING DAY WITH YOUR SON!" Itachi roared, blood rushing through his veins. Itachi could feel his muscles tense up and his body shaking. The affects of adrenaline.

"ITACHI YOU HAVE NO IDEA WHAT IT'S LIKE TO RUN A COMPANY!" his father yelled louder.

"I'M NOT FOLLOWING YOU BECAUSE I ACTUALLY LOVE MY BROTHER."  
Itachi took another punch, much harder than before.  
This time, it was in the gut.

Itachi didn't dare hit his own father.  
He clenched his stomach as he cried in pain.

Itachi dropped down to the floor, and that was the end of it.  
The next day, he started his position as Vice President.


	4. Drunk in Love

**Konoha High**

Story 4: Drunk in Love

"Sakura, you're great," Itachi says to the pink-haired girl as he pounds her intensely, getting ready to finish.  
Sex: The only thing left that keeps the two together.  
She knows it, but doesn't want to accept it.

She wants to grasp into what little hope she has left.  
Staying with Itachi is what she craves, because he means everything to her.  
He's made his mark and claimed his territory.  
She's his possession.

He quickly puts his penis in her mouth, Sakura ready to swallow.  
She hates swallowing but she does it anyway to please him.

A few minutes pass, and the couple smoke a cigarette until Itachi gets a phone call from his hot secretary.  
This is their routine.

Sakura loves to believe that she's the only one he's fucking.  
She know's she's not, but thinking about that shit makes her depressed.

**What the fuck is love anyway?**

Sakura closes the door once Itachi leaves and takes out her alcohol.  
She drinks herself to sleep, to numb her pain.

_I've been drinking, I've been drinking  
__I get filthy when that liquor get into me  
__I've been thinking, I've been thinking  
__Why can't I keep my fingers off it, baby?  
__I want you, na na_

Of course, it wasn't always like this.  
He used to treat her so nicely, in the beginning of the relationship.  
He courted and charmed the shit out of her.  
But months after, he wasn't who she thought he was.  
He was a sick fuck high on power who didn't respect her.

_We be all night, love love_  
_We be all night, love love_


End file.
